


Form Follows Function

by ArtemisRae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Community: pjo_kinkmeme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is a brilliant architect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Form Follows Function

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Percy Jackson kink meme, with the prompt: Percy/Annabeth, on Olympus, hiding from Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, and any other nosy, meddlesome gods who might be out to stop them/join in the fun. I rated it M just to be safe - it's not even remotely that graphic.

* * *

She didn't realize she was making any noises until Percy pulled away, lifting his eyes and stilling his hands. The space they were in was cramped, having been deliberately designed that way, and they were currently pressed flush from knees to shoulders.

"Shh," he murmured, his voice rumbling against her skin, "Aphrodite saw me come up the elevator, and you know she'll tell Ares, and -"

Annabeth just cut him off with another kiss. The mention of the goddess of love had caused something hot and heavy to rise up in her chest - she didn't exactly like Percy thinking of her, but not even Annabeth could deny the charms of Aphrodite...

He nipped at her neck, slipped his hands under her bra, but when she squealed out loud he paused _again_.

"I'm serious," he scolded. "You know what Ares gets like when he sees me."

Annabeth laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist under his shirt, leaning against him and tilting her head for a soft kiss. "I'm surprised," she admitted, pressing her forehead to his. "Normally you're not quite so... cautious."

They were words that would have insulted her pride, if the situation had been reversed, but Annabeth sometimes forgot that not everyone bore the same personal flaw as she. Percy frowned, his hands moving and fiddling with the hooks on her bra. "No, no. Don't me wrong. I'm glad you found this place, it's real out of the way but..." he lost his train of thought as Annabeth casually bit his neck. "But I don't feel like dealing with them today. If Ares sees us then everyone finds out, and then Apollo is reciting love poetry and Artemis will start calling me boy again and your mother-" here he shuddered, but whether that was from thinking of Athena or from Annabeth raking her nails down his back, she'd never know. "Your mother will _frown_ at me."

Or worse, they both knew.

That didn't really mean Annabeth was about to agree with her boyfriend's council of prudence, however. It had been a few days since she'd been alone with Percy, and when he'd surprised her at Olympus while she was overseeing repairs she hadn't been able to stand it anymore. It had been painful to be so close to him without touching, and without a second thought she'd grabbed him by the front of his shirt and trotted him off to this tiny, dark -

"Hang on." Annabeth was working at the buttons on his jeans when Percy suddenly straightened, and if there was one thing about Percy that Annabeth found to be equal parts endearing and frustrating, it was his ability to overlook frighteningly simple things until the worst possible moment. "What does Mt. Olympus need with a broom closet anyway?"

One of her hands dipped under his boxers to wrap around the erection that had been straining against his pants. His hands, tracing paths up and down her back, clenched involuntarily, and he sucked in a sharp breath through his gritted teeth.

She looked back up at him. He gazed at her, his eyes darkened and hungry, and Annabeth gave him her sweetest smile as she batted her eyelashes and slowly started to move her hand. "Don't be stupid Percy," and now their roles were reversed as she admonished him. "The gods don't need a broom closet."

His hips bucked, trying to increase her pace, and Annabeth kept her tone light, and innocent. "We did though," she admitted. "So I slipped one into the blueprints."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The term "form follows function" refers to a principle of architecture that states that the shape of a building or object should be based upon its intended use or purpose.


End file.
